Third Wheel
by BHErotica
Summary: REQUEST: Ron feels left out, so Harri and Hermione decide to include him in their activities. Ron/Fem!Harry/Hermione


**Third Wheel**

Ron sighed to himself as he looked across the tent at Harri and Hermione, Hermione's head in her girlfriend's lap. Both girls looked up at the sound.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Ron said defensively, looking away.

"Something obviously is." Hermione said, raising her head to look at him properly.

Ron sighed again.

"It's just… I kind of feel like a third wheel, being around you two. Especially now we're always in close proximity."

"Well, I'm sorry you feel like that." Harri said, her fingers slowly raking through Hermione's hair.

"I mean, I can hear you two fucking every night." Ron said, wondering if he was pushing his luck. Hermione went slightly pink, but Harri didn't bat an eyelid. "I'm not complaining, or anything. Just an observation."

"Well, I'm sure we can make you feel included." Harri said, lifting Hermione's head out of her lap and standing up, slinking over to Ron's chair. Ron watched as Harri knelt in front of him, settling herself between his legs. She reached up, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding a hand in, pulling out his cock.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but nothing more than a moan escaped his lips as Harri ran her tongue along the length of his cock. He could see his cock hardening as Harri pulled off her sweater and bra, exposing her boobs. Ron raised his hands towards the twin mounds of soft flesh, then dropped them again, worried about overstepping any boundaries.

"It's okay, you can touch them." Harri said.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Ron, we know you masturbate when we're having sex." Hermione said, pulling off her own shirt and bra. "There's no need to be shy."

Ron felt his cock stiffen even more as he looked at Hermione's boobs. Her nipples were slightly larger than Harri's, and not quite as perky, but still a great pair. The two girls were pretty evenly matched; Harri had the better boobs, but Hermione's ass was much firmer and rounder. He hoped he would get the chance to see it tonight, up close and personal.

He had been so focussed on Hermione's tits that he hadn't noticed what Harri was doing. He let out a long, low moan as he felt Harri's mouth close around his cock, her head bobbing up and down as she sucked.

Hermione padded across the tent, her hips swaying in an exaggerated manner, slowly advancing on Ron. When she was just a few feet from him, she leaned down, pulling off her pants, leaving herself in just her panties. She placed a hand behind Ron's head as she leaned towards him, guiding his mouth to her breasts. Ron opened his mouth, taking her nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the pink nub. Hermione moaned as one of Ron's hands began to rub between her legs, the friction caused by the motions sending chills down her spine. Ron's other hand moved down to Harri's tits, pinching and tugging at one of her pert, pink nipples.

Ron couldn't quite believe the situation he was in. His best friend sucking him off, while her girlfriend let him suck her nipples and rub her pussy? It was the stuff of many of his dreams.

His cock was throbbing in Harri's mouth, as she took him all the way to the base of his cock, not gagging at all on the length. He knew she was no virgin, and her cock-sucking skills were incredible. After a moment, he felt Hermione move away, only to feel another tongue against his cock moments later.

He couldn't hold on any more. He let out a long groan as he came, long ropes of cum spurting from the tip of his cock, covering his friends' faces. As he watched, both girls began licking his cum from each other's faces, swallowing every bit they licked up.

"I hope you can keep going." Hermione said, standing up and pulling down her panties, revealing a small patch of perfectly trimmed brown hair between her legs. She turned around, bending over, spreading her ass, giving him a perfect view of her tight asshole.

The simple idea of what she was insinuating was enough to get Ron's cock hard again. He began stroking his cock, still slick with Harri's saliva, as she stood, removing the rest of her clothes, exposing her own bald pussy to him. She sat on the floor, spreading her legs, and Hermione dropped to her knees, her head between Harri's thighs, her ass in the air.

"Come on, Ron." she said, as Harri used her fingers to spread her pussy. "Come and fuck my ass. Fill my ass with your cum."

Ron moved over to the two girls, stroking along the length of his cock. He placed one hand on Hermione's ass, spreading her ass, using his other hand to line his cock up with her entrance. He looked at her, then pushed forward, burying his cock deep inside her ass.

Hermione cried out in pleasure as Ron's cock stretched and filled her ass. She lowered her head as Ron began thrusting in and out of her, pushing her tongue into Harri's soaking wet folds, exploring the girl's pussy with her tongue.

Harri hummed in pleasure as she felt Hermione's tongue squirming around inside her. She brought one hand to the back of Hermione's head, pulling her close, forcing as much of her as she could into her pussy. Above them, Ron was groaning in pleasure as Hermione's ass clamped tightly around his cock.

Ron squeezed the flesh of Hermione's perfect ass beneath his hands as he continued to pound into Hermione's ass, scarcely able to believe that this was actually happening. He had wanked so many times whilst imagining fucking Hermione in the ass, but the real thing was so much better.

"Hermione… I'm gonna cum…" Ron gasped, his thrusts increasing in intensity as he tried to hold back.

"Yes…" Hermione moaned, raising her head from Harri's pussy. "Cum inside me… Fill my ass…"

Ron managed only another four thrusts before he came, warm, sticky cum exploding into Hermione's ass. Hermione cried out in delight as she felt her ass fill with cum, falling to the side as Ron pulled his cock from her ass, completely spent.

Harri and Ron looked down at Hermione as she spread her ass again, watching as cum began to dribble from her asshole, sliding slowly down the back of her thighs. Harri laid on the floor beside her, positioning her head underneath Hermione's leaking asshole, spreading her legs to Ron.

"I'm so close, Ron." Harri said, sliding a finger across her clit. "Eat my pussy… Make me squirt…"

Ron dropped to his knees, immediately burying his face between Harri's legs. He had never considered that she shaved her pussy; he had always assumed that she had a full bush. The lack of hair was a welcome surprise to him.

Harri's pussy was already soaking, the skin slick with the girl's cum. Ron lapped at her folds with his tongue, cleaning as much of it away as he could. Harri, meanwhile, set to work on cleaning up her girlfriend. She ran her tongue from Hermione's clit across her pussy, finishing at her asshole, capturing some of Ron's cum on her tongue, swallowing it greedily. She could feel her orgasm building already; Hermione had brought her right to the edge, and Ron's ministrations were quickly bringing her back again. This squirt would be huge. She could feel it.

Ron wrapped his lips around Harri's clit, sucking on the sensitive nub. Harri let out a long moan, a sound that spurred Ron on even more, his tongue working furiously.

"Fuck… Ron… I'm gonna squirt…" Harri cried.

Ron moved his head just in time. A huge stream of squirt erupted from Harri's pussy as her hips bucked, the jet striking the roof of the tent and soaking the floor beneath her. Hermione crawled around to Ron as Harri convulsed wildly, trapped in the throes of her orgasm.

When she had finally settled, she hauled herself to a seated position, looking at Ron.

"Any time you hear us fucking, feel free to join in."

 **AN: PM me for requests!**


End file.
